smifandomcom-20200213-history
All Fired Up
All Fired Up is the first episode of Season 4 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 166th episode. Summary When the Pokémon crew want to play soccer, Magby believes she is extremely ready to play the game. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Really Bouncy Hills, which cuts to a grassy soccer field, where Mario and his friends are watching most of the Pokémon crew playing soccer. Flygon is first seen playing with a soccer ball using her tail as Bowser Jr. applauds and encourages her. Vibrava chases after Joltik while a female Spinarak tickles Mudbray, but the latter becomes scared of her and runs away. Munna and Musharna are seen arguing with each other after the latter uses her dream mist to make a female Karrablast fall asleep, until Rockruff steps in and stops the argument. Shinx is then seen attempting to balance on another soccer ball, but she is startled by an excited voice that belongs to Magby as soon as she shows up. Shinx tries to tell Magby that if the latter is truly ready, she first needs to practice, but Magby cuts her off and says she doesn't need practice. Shinx thinks to herself about Magby's politeness, which leads to the first two confessionals. In Shinx's confessional, she explains that she still thinks Magby needs some experience in playing soccer. In Magby's, an ecstatic Magby says she is excited to play the game, but suddenly drops her tone to normal and admits that Shinx is right about Magby needing practice. Quotes (Flygon is seen playing with a soccer ball using her tail) Flygon '(to herself): "The Pokémon crew was right about this game. It ''is fun!" (Flygon uses her tail to whip the ball into the net) '''Bowser Jr. (clapping his hands): "Yeah! Woo hoo! Go, Flygon! You can do this!" Flygon (blushing): "Oh, shucks, BJ. It was nothing." (The next scene cuts to Vibrava chasing Joltik, but then a female Spinarak tickles Mudbray) Mudbray: (laughs, until she notices Spinarak is tickling her; then screams and runs away) (The next scene then cuts to Munna and Musharna arguing near an asleep female Karrablast) Musharna '(angrily): "But I can't help it! 'Munna '(irritatedly): "Yeah you can! All you have to do is stop using your dream mist, you... you... freaking pink puffball!" '''Musharna '(furiously): "Excuse me, Munna? What did you call me?!" 'Munna '(angrily): "You heard me! A 'freaking pink puffball'!" (Rockruff appears and steps in between the two) '''Rockruff: "Okay, you two! Stop arguing and get back to practicing!" Munna and Musharna: "Sorry." -- Shinx: "So you're ready to play?" Magby (nodding): "Of course I'm ready! The fire girl is all fired up!" Shinx: "Okay! Magby, if you're truly ready, you first need to pr—" Magby (interrupting Shinx): "Practice? Who needs practice when you're all ready to play soccer? I'' don't need any practice!" (shakes her head) "Nuh-uh! Not Magby! No thank you, ma'am!" '''Shinx '(thinking; to herself): Well, that was shockingly polite. -- (Begin confessional) Shinx: "You know, I really think Magby's going to need some experience if she wants to play soccer, and I still think so!" Magby: (ecstatically) "I'm so excited to play soccer right now!" (drops her tone to normal) "But maybe Shinx is right, because I still do need some practice... I guess..." Trivia Goofs Category:SMI Episodes (Season 4) Category:SMI Episodes